


Harley and Ivy: The Joker's Last Beating

by Jake7901



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Friendship, Harley vs Joker, Healing, Nightmares, Plants, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake7901/pseuds/Jake7901
Summary: After a mistake on a heist and a horrible beating, The Joker threw Harley out again. Harley decided that she's done with the Joker for good. After leaving she made her way to Poison Ivy's house. This time, the Joker doesn't want Harley back, he wants her dead. Harley has to learn that not everyone will beat and berate her. All the while Ivy has to help Harley heal emotionally and physically and be on the look out for the Joker's attacks, knowing he will stop at nothing to kill the blonde





	Harley and Ivy: The Joker's Last Beating

It was a typical winter evening in Gotham City. Poison Ivy was finishing her research for the day. She had made huge strides to bring back a plant that was almost extinct. She was heading to her bed when the door opened. Ivy gasped, not only as there an intruder, but it was -5 degrees outside. Her tropical plants could freeze to death. The door closed and a figure stumbled into the room. Ivy used her control of plants to bring vines up through the dirt floor and grab the intruder's wrists. The person let out a quiet groan of pain. Ivy turned the lights on, revealing Harley Quinn, she had the vines release Harley's wrists.

"H…hey Red" she said weakly. Ivy gasped as she took in the sight. Despite the cold, Harley was only wearing a tee shirt and her underwear. She was shivering with frozen tears on her face. One of her blond pigtails was still up, the other was down against her head. Both of her eyes were blackened. Her nose was obviously broken and there was frozen blood below it and at the corner of her mouth. Most of her face was bruised. There were distinct hand marks around her throat. The shirt was torn revealing more cuts and bruises. Her left shoulder was dislocated and her arm was hanging uselessly by her side. Her legs were covered in bruises and cuts. Her right knee was swollen and her bare feet were red and covered in cuts and ice.

"What the hell happened?!" Ivy asked still in shock.

"M…me and Mistah J were p…pullin’ a bank job" Harley said "I…I took too lo…long to open th…the safe and the c…cops showed up. As we r…ran I tripped and spilled m…most a’ the m…money. We only m…made it out with five hundred d…dollars. He acted l…like he wasn't mad at f…first; but when I w...went to bed, he jumped on me and s…started to beat me. When I tried t…to fight b…back he pulled my arm out of…of socket. He threw m…me out in the snow with a g…gun pointed at me and said if I…I come back this time he'll sh…shoot me, I'm done w…with him anyway. I…I'm not askin’ to stay R…Red. I've caused ya enough t…trouble over the years, coming here for a f…few days, takin’ advantage of your k...kindness and then just l…leavin’. I j…just want to borrow some sh…shoes and a coat."

"Absolutely not" Ivy said "I'm not going to let y-"

"I…I understand Red" Harley said as she turned to leave.

"Harley wait" Ivy said as she grabbed her right arm "I was trying to say I'm not going to let you leave. You're staying here. If you're really done with that psychotic clown you're welcome to move in with me. If not, stay until you're better."

"Y…ya mean it, R…Red?" Harley asked.

"Of course" Ivy said.

"I…I'm done with h…him for good" Harley said "aftah to…tonight he can r…rot in hell for all I…I care."

"Let me take care of your shoulder" Ivy said "I might need to cut your shirt off."

"O…ok" Harley said.

Ivy grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the ripped shirt off, revealing more bruises. She slowly moved Harley's arm up into position and popped it back into place. Harley let out a loud groan and gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry Harl" Ivy said.

"It's fine" Harley said.

The frozen blood and tears were starting to melt and run down her face.

"Come on" Ivy said "let's get you cleaned up."

Harley nodded and said “my nose?”

Ivy stepped forward and put her fingers on either side of Harley’s nose and straightened it.

Harley sniffled and felt her nose and said “thanks.”

“No problem” Ivy said “let’s get you in the tub.”

Harley tried to limp to the bathroom, but her right knee almost gave out with the first step. Ivy quickly caught her and put Harley's right arm over  
her shoulder and helped her to the bathroom. Ivy began running a hot bath, making sure it wouldn't burn her.

"Ya don't have to help me" Harley said.

"It's ok" Ivy said "you can barely move, besides you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Harley nodded and took her bra and underwear off. Ivy helped her into the tub. She got a washcloth and began gently washing Harley off, being careful around all the bruises and cuts.

"You're too good to me, Red" Harley said "I...I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do" Ivy said "you are a wonderful, smart, beautiful young woman no matter what the Joker says."

Harley stayed in the warm water for almost half an hour before she was ready to get out. Ivy helped her dry off and wrapped the towel around her.

"I think you still have clothes here" Ivy said.

She helped Harley walk over to the bed in the room Harley always stayed in. She helped her into clean underwear, red pajama pants and a black tee shirt.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Ivy asked "I don't mind sharing a bed."

"I'll be ok in here" Harley said "thanks."

"Ok" Ivy said "goodnight."

She left the room and closed the door.

Around midnight, Ivy woke up to Harley screaming "PLEASE PUDDIN' I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!" Ivy jumped out of bed and ran to Harley's room as Harley yelled "YA DON'T HAVE TO HURT ME MISTAH J! LOOK I'M HURTING MYSELF!"

Ivy swung the door open and ran in to find Harley screaming in her sleep and scratching her own arm with her fingernails, drawing blood.

Ivy ran to her and shook her saying "Harley! Harley, wake up!"

Harley's eyes shot open wide as she said "please don't hit me!"

"Harley, it's Ivy" she said "you're safe now, ok?"

Harley looked around panting and began to cry.

Ivy pulled her close and embraced her and said "shhh, it's ok Harl. You're safe. You're with Red, remember?"

After Harley calmed down, Ivy went to get bandages for her arm.

As she cleaned and bandaged the cuts, she asked "why did you say 'you don't have to hurt me, I'm hurting myself'?"

A tear ran down Harley's cheek as she said "sometimes if I hurt myself when MIstah J was trying to beat me, it would make him laugh and he would stop."

Ivy finished with Harley's arm and said "you don't have to worry about that now, ok?"

"I know Red" Harley said "but I have these nightmares all the time."

"What do you usually do?" Ivy asked.

"Mistah J ties me to the bed and gags me so he can sleep" Harley said.

Ivy's jaw dropped.

"Come on Harl" she said "you're going to sleep in the bed with me."

Ivy helped her to her room and gently laid her down on the bed.

"R…Red?" Harley said.

"Yes?" Ivy replied.

"I don't want to hurt ya 'cause of my nightmares" Harley said.

"It'll be ok Harl" Ivy said.

"W…will ya restrain my hands?" Harley asked "just for tonight, please? I'm just worried I'll hurt ya."

"Do you really want me to?" Ivy asked.

"Please" Harley said "If I hurt ya I'd nevah forgive myself. Just for tonight, please?"

"Ok" Ivy said "but just tonight, I really don't think it's necessary, but if it's what you want."

A vine came up over the head board and encircled Harley's wrists, pinning them together. It moved back, pulling her arms above her head.

"Thanks, Red" Harley said.

Soon they were both asleep. Harley woke Ivy up two more times with her nightmares.

The last time, Harley looked away from her and said "you're mad at me, aren'tcha Red?"

"Of course not" Ivy said soothingly "it's not your fault. If I'm mad at anybody for it it's that sadistic clown."

Ivy gently stroked Harley's hair and said "just go back to sleep Sweet Pea. Do you want me to release your hands so you'll be more comfortable?"

"No" Harley said "I'm still afraid I might hurtcha."

"Alright" Ivy said "just try to get some sleep."

"Ok" Harley said as she closed her eyes.

When morning finally came, Ivy woke up and stretched. She made the vine release Harley's hands. She smiled at blond girl finally sleeping peacefully. She got out of the bed, doing her best not to wake the sleeping woman. She walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She made her usual salad, then she made another for Harley.

A few minutes later, Harley limped into the kitchen and in black jeans and a red and black sweater and said "mornin' Red."

"Morning Harl" Ivy said.

Harley sat down and put her hair up in her signature pigtails as Ivy set a salad in front of her. Salad was way down on Harley's preferred food list, but she was a guest and she began to eat it. Ivy ate her salad while Harley nibbled at hers.

Ivy looked up and asked "do you want something else, Harl?"

"Huh?" Harley said "no, no this is fine."

Harley began to eat faster and ate the whole salad.

After breakfast, Ivy put the dishes away and said "I'm going to work in my greenhouse for a little while."

"Can I come?" Harley asked.

"Sure" Ivy said smiling "there's a spare coat by the door."

She walked out to the green house with Harley limping behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want crutches or a cane or something, Harl?" Ivy asked.

"No, I'll be ok" Harley said.

Once they got inside and took their coats off, Harley looked around and said "y'know Red, I bet you're the only person who can have a vegetable garden in the middle a' winter."

"You want to help me pick some tomatoes?" Ivy asked "a lot of them are ripe."

"I don't want to mess anything up" Harley said "I'll just watch."

Ivy couldn't believe how much Harley was doubting herself, what had the Joker done to her?

"It's not hard" Ivy said "come here."

Harley came over and winced slightly as she knelt down.

Ivy took Harley's hand in hers and guided it to a tomato and said "just grab it enough to get a grip then pull gently."

The tomato popped off and Ivy guided her hand to the basket.

"See?" she said.

Harley slowly picked a tomato and set it in the basket.

"I did it" she said "and I didn't screw up."

"Good job" Ivy said "keep going."

Harley smiled and continued picking. It was the first genuine smile Ivy had seen since Harley arrived. Once they were done, they had two full baskets of vegetables. Ivy was struggling trying to pick them both up.

"I'll get one, Red" Harley said smiling.

"Ok" Ivy said.

Harley picked one up and began limping back to the house behind Ivy humming happily. As she walked inside, her knee gave out and she tripped. As she fell, the basket spilled and she landed on two tomatoes, smashing them. Ivy turned around and looked at her. Harley gasped up at her and scooted away until her back was against the wall. Ivy saw terror in Harley's eyes.

"Harley" Ivy said as she took a step towards her.

Harley flinched and put her arms up defensively as she said "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

Ivy put the basket down and knelt in front of the terrified girl and softly said "Harley, calm down. It's ok Sweet Pea."

Harley lowered her arms and slowly looked at Ivy with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not mad, Harl" Ivy said gently "I know it was an accident. Your knee is still healing, you couldn't help it."

Harley looked at her and said "but I spilled them and crushed some of them."

"That's ok" Ivy said "we can pick them up and don't worry about the few you squished, we have plenty more."

Harley sniffled and asked "so, you're not gonna hit me?"

"Of course not" Ivy said with a warm smile "now, come on, get up."

Ivy helped her to her feet.

Harley fell forward, embracing her and said "thanks for not gettin’ mad."

Ivy returned the hug and said "I couldn't be mad over an accident. Now why don't you go sit down and watch cartoons or something."

"Do ya want me to help ya clean up?" Harley asked.

Ivy smiled and said "no, I'll take care of it, you just go relax."

"Ok" Harley said "thanks Red."

She limped towards the couch. Ivy finished cleaning up and walked into the living room. Harley was sitting on the couch giggling at the Looney Tunes episode that was playing.

"Mind if I join you?" Ivy asked.

"Not at all" Harley said as she moved over to make room for Ivy to sit down.

Ivy smiled at Harley laughing at the TV. Harley was acting like her normal happy, bubbly self again.

Harley was talking with the TV saying "wabbit season…duck season…wabbit season."

"You really like these old cartoons, huh?" Ivy asked.

"Oh yeah" Harley said "they always crack me up, Red. How about you?"

"I don't really watch a lot of TV" Ivy said "when I do it's usually plant documentaries or gardening shows."

"Oh" Harley said "do ya wanna change the channel?"

"No" Ivy said "I want to see how this one ends."

Harley smiled and looked back at the TV. Ivy watched cartoons with Harley for almost two hours. She found herself laughing too. Sometimes at the cartoons, but mostly at Harley laughing and smiling. Eventually Ivy started to get hungry.

"Are you hungry, Harl?" Ivy asked.

"Kinda" Harley said.

"I'll go make lunch" Ivy said "you stay here and enjoy your cartoons."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ivy made herself plate of steamed vegetables. She was about to make another when she remembered Harley's reaction to the salad that morning. She thought about what food she had that Harley would like. She knew there was some food in the corner cabinet she had bought a while back when was in town and the grocery store had a sale. She opened the cabinet and smiled when she saw a box of easy-make macaroni and cheese. She pulled it down and fixed it and set it down behind her salad on the counter.

"Lunch is ready" Ivy called.

Harley limped into the kitchen and sat down. Ivy put her vegetables down and walked back to the counter. Harley let out a quiet sigh awaiting her salad. Her eyes lit up when Ivy put the bowl of mac and cheese in front of her.

Harley smiled up at her and said "thanks Red, ya don't gotta go outta your way for me though. I usually just get whatevah Mistah J leaves on his plate."

Ivy looked down at Harley with sympathy in her eyes and said "Harl, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll treat you like should be treated, I'll treat you like a sister."

A tear ran down Harley's cheek as she said "ya really mean that Red?"

"Of course" Ivy said "eat your mac and cheese, Sweet Pea."

Harley smiled and started eating. Ivy sat down and ate her salad. After Lunch, Harley convinced Ivy to let her do the dishes. Ivy was on the couch watching a documentary on the flowers of the rainforest.

Harley limped over and sat down next to her and said "can I ask ya somethin', Red?"

"Sure" Ivy said.

"Why are ya bein' so nice to me and going outta your way to help me? I've abused your kindness and friendship in the past when I came for a day or two then left. I just gotta know."

Ivy turned the TV off and said "Harley, I've waited for you to realize that he was a using, abusive, jerk. Any time you tried to get away from him I was willing to help. Yesterday night, you proved you were done with him and ready to fight for yourself. You only wanted to borrow clothes and then leave so you wouldn't burden me. Most people in your situation would have given up years ago. I know you've been fighting for years. Fighting him, fighting yourself, fighting Batman. I know you must be tired of fighting and ready to give in, but keep fighting. You're not alone anymore. I'm here for you Harl and I'll be there fighting by your side."

Harley had tears running down her cheeks as she fell forward and hugged Ivy tight and said "thank ya Red. For everything, especially for bein' there when I needed ya. I don’t know if I can keep fightin’ alone, but I can keep fighting as long as it takes with you by my side."

Ivy returned the hug and said "I'll be there beside you. I promise."

Harley sat up next to Ivy and she turned the TV back on.

"Wow" Harley said "those flowers are pretty."

"Yes they are" Ivy said "just like you."

Harley just smiled at her. A few minutes later, Ivy heard light snoring and looked over to find Harley asleep.

"You poor girl" Ivy whispered "you must be exhausted from those nightmares."

Ivy called vines that carefully picked the sleeping girl up and carried her into her room. Ivy had the vines set her gently on the bed. She took Harley's shoes off and pulled the covers over her. Ivy walked out and turned out the lights. Harley napped for three hours without a nightmare. She woke up and stretched.

She smiled when she saw she was in her room and said "Red, you're too nice."

She got out of bed and put her shoes back on and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Harl" Ivy greeted "did you have a nice nap?"

"Sure did" Harley said "thanks Red."

"No problem Sweet Pea" Ivy said "now, how about some dinner?"

"Sure Red" Harley said "anothah salad?"

"If that's what you want" Ivy said.

"That'll work" Harley said.

Ivy smiled and said "with a peanut butter sandwich, I know you need protein."

Harley smiled as she limped over to the table.

"What can I do to pay ya back for all a’ this?" Harley asked.

"Nothing" Ivy said "you're always welcome here Harl."

"I just kinda feel bad" Harley said "you've gone outta ya way to take care a’ me."

"How about this Harl" Ivy said "you pitch in around the house and promise to live with me and not go back to him and we'll call it even."

"Sounds good to me" Harley said smiling.

After dinner, Harley cleaned the dishes and put them away. Ivy walked out to the greenhouse to check her flowers. She looked out and saw Harley limping to the green house. She came in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want a crutch?" Ivy asked.

"Nah" Harley said "It'll heal in a few days. It always does."

"Always?" Ivy asked.

"Oh yeah" Harley said "this has happened several times. Hey that's the flower from TV!"

Ivy looked at the plant on her lab table and said "yes it is."

"They said it was almost gone" Harley said.

"That's right" Ivy said "this is one of only six known to exist. I'm trying to bring it back."

"Cool" Harley said "I'll go inside and let you work."

She turned and limped towards the exit.

"Hang on, Harl" Ivy said.

Harley turned around and looked at her.

Ivy smiled and said "I can do this later, I still need to put away those vegetables. Do you want to help?"

"I don't know" Harley said "I already messed up once with the vegies."

"You need to stop doubting yourself" Ivy said "you can chop them up, right?"

"I guess so" Harley said "I do have experience with a knife."

"I don't want to know" Ivy said with a half-smile.

Half an hour later, Harley was chopping vegetables while Ivy was bagging them and putting them in the fridge. Suddenly, the door swung open and three men in ski masks walked in.

"Quinn, say your prayers" one of them said "when the Joker found out the cold didn't kill you, he sent us."

Harley took a step back with fear in her eyes when she heard his name. Ivy raised her hands as vines shot out of the ground and began wrapping around the hit men, holding them in place.

Ivy walked towards them and said "Harley Quinn is under my protection, the only way you'll lay a finger on her is over my cold, dead body."

"That's the plan" one of them said.

A fourth assassin climbed in the window behind Ivy and punched her hard in the head, knocking her down on her face. The fear in Harley's eyes was replaced by anger. Ivy turned over and watched the man draw a pistol and point it at her. Suddenly, she saw Harley jump on the man's back. Harley raised the kitchen knife and stabbed it into the side of the man's neck.

"If you're here for me, then leave her out of it!" Harley yelled as she stabbed him again and again.

Ivy was surprised, not only by Harley's sudden action but at her eyes. Harley's normally soft, happy eyes were cold and hard and filled with hatred. The man slumped to the ground. Harley stood up and approached the other hit men clutching the knife.

"Harley?" Ivy said.

Harley whipped her head towards her. Ivy gasped at the anger and hatred still burning in her eyes.

"Calm down Harley" Ivy said "please, just take a breath."

"Why should I?" Harley asked "they came here to kill us. Why should I let them live?"

Ivy gulped and said "because you're acting like HIM."

Harley's eyes grew wide as tears ran down her cheeks. She dropped the knife and took a few steps back, before falling into the sitting position. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her forehead on her knees and began crying. Ivy stood, walked over to Harley and knelt beside her.

Ivy put her arm around her and said "Harl, it's ok."

Harley shook her head without looking up.

Ivy rubbed her back soothingly and said "Harl, look at me."

Harley looked up at her.

Ivy gently wiped her tears and said "listen to me, you are not him, ok? You attacked that man to protect me. There's no shame in that."

"B…but I killed him" Harley said.

"The fumes here would have killed him anyway" Ivy said "remember the serum I gave you the first time you came here?"

Harley nodded.

"It made you immune to the fumes and poisonous plants. Those guys aren't" Ivy said.

The three men in the vines began to look around nervously.

"I'm not upset Harley" Ivy said "and you shouldn't be either. I told you to keep fighting. That's all you were doing, you were fighting for yourself and for me. Besides if you hadn't done what you did, I would be dead right now. Thank you."

Harley just nodded.

"You know" Ivy said "I think I have a box of brownie mix in the corner cabinet, you wanna make it with me?"

"R…really?" Harley asked as she wiped her eyes "but I thought ya didn't like sugary, unhealthy foods."

Ivy stood up and held her hand out and said "right now, I think it might be just what you need."

Harley smiled and took her hand. Ivy pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

Harley hugged her back and said "thanks, Red." As they walked to the kitchen, Harley motioned to the three men in the vines and said "what are we gonna do with them."

Ivy thought for a second and smiled. She pulled Harley close and whispered something into her ear. Harley nodded and picked up the gun off of the dead man.

Ivy stepped closer to the men and said "I'm going to release you and you are going to leave this area immediately. Try anything and…"

Harley cocked the pistol and pointed it at them.

"Get yourselves to a hospital" Ivy said "have them treat you for toxic fumes. If I ever catch any of you here again, I'll make you wish Harley would take a knife to you, just to end the pain. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am" one of them said as the others nodded.

Ivy released the vines and the men ran away.

"Mistah J will probably come with more goons soon" Harley said "I should leave, I don't wanna put ya danger."

"No" Ivy said "let him come. Remember, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I'm not going to let him hurt you Harley, I promise. After all he's done to you, I have fantasies about ripping him apart with thorn covered vines. He won't get to you. Now, I promised you brownies."  
Harley smiled as they walked into the kitchen. While they made the brownies, Harley was humming the Looney Tunes theme music and smiling.

"It's good to see you back to your old self, Harl" Ivy said.

"I'm startin' to feel like my old self" Harley said.

While the brownies were in the oven, Ivy showed Harley some of the rare plants in her green house. Harley was amazed at all the different plants from all over the world. Even plants Ivy had crossbred herself.

"What about that flower from TV?" Harley asked.

"I'll show you that one" Ivy said "come on" she led Harley to her research table and said "I try not to change endangered plants, but I modified this  
one slightly."

"How?" Harley asked.

"I've modified it to survive on very little water since it doesn't rain as much here. It can live on a tablespoon of water a week."

"How didja do that?" Harley asked.

"It's complicated" Ivy said "let's go check your brownies."

They went back inside to the kitchen. Harley tried to convince Ivy to eat a brownie. Ivy finally gave in and ate one. Harley had five. After the sugar rush wore off, Harley and Ivy went to bed. Harley woke up with a nightmare again, but only one. It woke her up at five in the morning. Every time she tried to go back to sleep, she saw the Joker's face. Finally she decided to just get up and start the day. She made breakfast and put it in the fridge. She cleaned up the mess from the brownies the night before. Ivy still wasn't up, Harley decided to surprise her by taking care of the greenhouse. She got dressed and limped to the greenhouse. She checked the temperature like Ivy had shown her. She checked all the gardens for weeds and picked the ripe vegetables. She got the watering can and started to water the plants. She was careful to water the flower on the table just a tablespoon, using the measuring cup next to it. She set the watering can on the table and went inside. As she walked inside, Ivy was just coming out of her bedroom.

"Mornin' Red" Harley sad smiling.

"Harley?" Ivy said rubbing her eyes "what are you doing up before the sun?"

"I had anothah nightmare" Harley said "and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just decided to get up. Your breakfast is in the fridge, I cleaned up the brownie mess and I took care a’ the plants. Don't worry I only watered the rainforest flower a tablespoon."

Ivy smiled and said "I'm proud of you Harley."

Harley smiled and said "thanks Red. That means a lot."

After they ate breakfast, Harley looked at Ivy and asked "can we go out to the greenhouse so ya can tell me if I did everything right. I wanna know for next time."

"Sure Harl" Ivy said "let me get dressed."

Ivy went into her bedroom and came out in jeans and a green turtle neck. They walked out to the greenhouse and Ivy began to look around. The thermostat was set to the right temperature, all the gardens were weeded and the ripe vegetables were in a basket.

She looked around smiling and said "you did grea- oh no!"

She ran to her research table while Harley limped behind her. She stopped when she saw the desk lamp had fallen over onto the watering can, causing it to spill onto the rare flower making it wilt.

"No, no, no!" Ivy said "all my research! All my work! Gone! No! Now there's only five left in existence!" She spun around and said "you drowned it! You idiot! You killed it! Why didn't you put the watering can back where it goes?! There's no way to get another plant like this! What's wrong with you?! It'll go extinct because of you!"

Harley was crying and backing away.

"I'm sorry" she said "I ruin everything! Mistah J was right! I…I'm useless!"

Harley began limping as fast as she could back to the house. Ivy's immediately felt guilt and regret inside her. She tried to yell out to Harley, but no sound would come out.

"No" Ivy thought to herself as she stood up and ran to the house "I'm supposed to be her friend, I'm supposed to be the one to embrace her and build her up. She's such a fragile spirit because of that damn Joker. Now she's starting to believe what he said about her. I messed up big time."

Ivy ran into the house and straight to Harley's bedroom door.

She could hear Harley crying hysterically inside saying "why do I have to ruin everything? Now even Red hates me. My best friend hates me. I wish those hit men had killed me and done the world a favor."

"Harley?" Ivy said as she knocked on the door.

She heard Harley gasp and move around. Ivy pushed the door open, but didn't see the blond girl anywhere. She began to look around and found Harley huddled up and cowering against the wall beside her bed still crying. She looked so innocent, like a child who was scared by a loud clap of thunder.

"P…please don't hit m…me" Harley said through the tears "I…I didn't mean t…to kill it. I swear. I'll l…leave so I can't ru…ruin anything else."

Ivy was cursing herself on the inside. She reached down to comfort her friend. When she did, Harley whimpered and cringed away from her hand.

"Harley" Ivy said as gently as she could "it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it…it was" Harley said "ya said it y…yarself, I di…didn't put the watering c…can away."

Ivy sat down in front of her and said "Sweet Pea, I shouldn't have said any of that. I didn't mean it. I was just upset."

"At me" Harley said.

"No" Ivy said "it wasn't your fault that the lamp fell over. It's an old lamp, I've been meaning to replace it. Harley I want you to know, you are the only thing more important to me than a plant. Don't worry about it, ok? I can still extract DNA from the plant and make another one. Now you listen to me, you are NOT useless. You are a beautiful, amazing, brilliant woman. No matter what that jerk said to you, don't believe it and please never say anything about dying like that again."

"O…ok" Harley said wiping her eyes "I should still leave though, before I really mess somethin' up."

"No" Ivy said "your place is here, with me. There is nothing you could do that would make me hate you. I don't want you doubting yourself either. You can do anything you put your mind to, no matter what anybody says."

"Ya really think so?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said smiling "now come here and give me a hug."

Harley was hesitant, but eventually moved towards Ivy and embraced her.

When Ivy put her arms around her, Harley started crying again and said "I try to be strong and confident Red, I really do. I've just been told for so long that I'm useless and that I ruin everything. I started believing it. I wanna be like you, strong and ready to face anything, but I don't think I can."

Ivy rubbed Harley's back and said "yes you can, Harl. I know you can. You stopped that man from killing me yesterday. That took a lot of courage, not everyone could have done that. Just stay here with me, we'll work on it together. I won't give up on you Harley, I promise."

"O…ok Red" Harley said "I'll stay if…if ya really want me to."

"Of course I do" Ivy said.

"Am I weak for cr…cryin’?" Harley asked.

"No, not at all, especially after everything you've been through these past years with that sadistic clown." Ivy rubbed her back soothingly and said "I'm not going anywhere, hold onto me and cry as much as you need to. Let it out Harley, just let it out and don't be ashamed."

Harley cried on Ivy's shoulder for almost ten minutes. Ivy never moved, she just rubbed her back and whispered soothing and encouraging words.

Harley eventually sat up and rubbed her eyes and said "thanks Red, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"You'll never have to find out" Ivy said "because I'm never going to abandon you."

Harley nodded.

"Now" Ivy said "I think there are still some brownies left, why don't we go have some?"

"I'd like that" Harley said.

Ivy stood up and held her hand out. Harley took her hand and Ivy pulled her to her feet. Ivy walked into the kitchen with Harley limping beside her. When they got to the kitchen, Ivy got the left over brownies out of the fridge. She put them on the table and sat next to Harley. They ate the brownies and talked about old times when they were called the 'Queens of Crime'. After thirty minutes, the brownies were gone and Harley was giggling and smiling at the old stories. They talked all day, laughing and reminiscing.

Around seven o'clock, Harley yawned and said "gettin’ up at five is no fun."

"Why don't you go to bed" Ivy said "I'll clean up here."

"Ok" Harley said "night, Red."

"Goodnight Harl" Ivy said as Harley limped away.

Harley went into her room and sat on the bed. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. The next morning, Harley slept until ten. She limped into the kitchen, still in her pajamas and sat down.

Ivy walked into the room and said "hey, Harl."

"Mornin' Red" Harley said.

Ivy sat down and put a plate in front of Harley with pancakes and syrup.

"What's the occasion?" Harley asked as she dug in.

"It's about yesterday" Ivy said "I shouldn't have yelled at you over that plant."

"It's ok" Harley said.

"No" Ivy said "I know you have a fragile spirit because of the Joker and I really hurt you."

"S’ok, Red" Harley said "really, I'm not upset atcha at all."

"Really?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" Harley said "I know plants are like family to ya. I'd be upset if someone hurt one a’ my family."

After Harley finished eating, they went into the living room and turned the TV on.

Ivy was about to turn cartoons on for Harley, when a reporter appeared on screen and said "ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt this program for a news bulletin. The Joker has been spotted walking openly through Gotham. He seems to be headed towards waste dump formally known as Paradise Acers. People are being urged to stay in their homes. Thank you."

Harley stood up and limped towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked "we need to get you to a safe place."

Harley stopped, turned around and said "no. I'm tired of runnin' and hidin'. If I don't stand up to him, he'll always have control ovah me. If he wants to come here and kill me, I say let 'im try. Ya said I can do anything and not to doubt myself. It's time I showed him that I ain’t a pushover. That I'm not his abuse toy no more. For that, I need to be Harley Quinn, the real Harley Quinn. I need you to use your plants to take care a’ any lackeys he brings. I need it to be just him and me."

"O…ok, Harl" Ivy said "if that's what you want."

A few minutes later, Harley limped back into the room. She was wearing a red and black corset like top, a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her left arm and a matching red sleeve and black glove on her right arm, a thick lack belt, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a black knee high boot on her left leg and a red one on her right leg. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes. She was holding her baseball bat with a mixture of anger and determination in her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Ivy asked.

"I kept it here, in the back a’ the closet" she replied.

A familiar voice outside yelled "I heard there was a certain pest here that needs exterminating!"

Harley looked at Ivy and motioned towards a window. Ivy nodded and raised her hands as vines and roots began coming out of the ground and wrapping around the Joker's henchmen, immobilizing them. The Joker looked around at all of his henchmen wrapped and tangled in vines and roots. Batman swooped in, but found himself being entangled in vines too.

"What's going on here?!" He yelled.

"Back off, Bats!" Harley said as she limped past him "he's mine."

Harley limped in front of the Joker and put the bat over her shoulder as she sarcastically said "hello Puddin'."

"Harley?" he said "how are you still alive?"

"Maybe I'm tougher than ya think" Harley said.

The Joker laughed evilly and said "of course you are, Harleen. That's why I've abused you and degraded you for years and you always came crawling back to worship the ground I walk on."

"Not anymore, you sadistic clown" Harley said.

"How dare you!" he roared "I should kill you!"

Harley readied the bat and said "come try it."

The Joker flashed an evil grin as he approached her. He stepped forward and tried to punch her. Harley leaned back, avoiding his fist. She straightened up and hit him in the stomach with the bat, followed by a hard punch to the face.

Harley swung the bat again, but the Joker grabbed it and leaned in close and asked "is that all you've got?"

Harley leaned back slightly, then lunged forward and head butted him. Smashing her skull into his face, breaking his nose. He let go of the bat and stumbled back. He laughed evilly as he began backing up.

"You can't move very fast with that knee, can you?" He asked "and I bet you don't have one of these."

He reached behind him and drew a long barrel revolver. Harley reached for her .357, but didn’t feel anything. In her hurry to get ready she had forgotten to grab her pistol. She looked around, she saw a pistol on one of the henchmen's belts who was wrapped in vines. She looked down at her knee. At full health she could easily use her gymnastics skills to avoid the Jokers fire and grab the gun. Her knee injury made it seem impossible. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"That's right Harley" the Joker said "just like always, give up and accept that you can't win, you stupid, worthless, waist of flesh and blood."

Harley remembered what Ivy had told her 'I don't want you doubting yourself. You can do anything you set your mind to, no matter what anybody says.' She stood up straight and dropped her bat.

"Meeting your end with pride" the Joker said "I'm impressed."

He cocked the revolver and pointed it at her. Harley took a breath and a quick side step and began cartwheeling towards the henchmen. The Joker began firing, Harley counted six shots. The last two bullets scraped her side.

"Nothing serious" she thought to herself.

She stopped cartwheeling and summersaulted forward. She grabbed the gun off of the henchmen's belt and stood up.

The Joker pointed his revolver at her and asked "any last words?"

"Yeah" Harley said "your gun is empty."

She raised the pistol and shot him in the hand, knocking the pistol out and causing him to grasp it in pain. Harley pointed the pistol at his head.

"Quinn NO!" She heard Batman yell.

"Stay outta this" Harley said "this is between him and me."

As she aimed she heard Ivy's voice in her head say 'you're acting like HIM.' Harley sighed and lowered the pistol slightly. She shot the Joker in both knees and dropped the gun. She limped over to her bat and grabbed it, then she limped towards the Joker who was on his hands and knees.

He looked up and said "Harley I'm your Puddin', remember?"

"Not anymore" Harley said.

She raised the bat and hit him in the right elbow with a sickening crack and said "I." She limped around and hit his left elbow as she said "am." She kicked him it the ribs and said "done." She limped around and kicked him in the face and said "with." She raised the bat and said "YOU!"

She brought the bat down on the back of his head, hard.

She limped over to Batman, stopped in front of him and said "alright B man, I didn't kill him, now he's all yours."

"Quinn" he said "that was not-"

Harley grabbed his chin, hard, causing him to stop talking and said "I wasn't done." She pulled his face close to hers and said "he's all yours, but ya bettah hope he don't break outta Arkham again. Because if I evah see him again, I won't be as nice as I was today."

"Nice?" Batman said quietly.

Harley limped into the house and was met by Ivy.

"You did it Harl!" Ivy said happily as she stepped forward to hug her, but Harley collapsed holding her knee.

She began crying and said "my knee, it hurts! The cartwheels and kickin' really messed it up! It hurts so bad! Make it stop, Red! Please make it stop!"

Ivy knelt down and put Harley's arm over her shoulder and said "put all your weight on me. I need to get you to the kitchen."

She helped Harley to her feet and helped her to the kitchen. Ivy set her down in a chair and propped her hurt leg up on another chair. She ran to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"This might hurt a little" Ivy said "I'm sorry."

She set the ice pack on Harley's knee, causing her to wince slightly. Ivy went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid.

She poured a little into a glass and handed it to Harley and said "drink this, it's a herbal pain killer."

Harley took it and drank it without hesitation.

"Did it starting hurting like that when you walked in?" Ivy asked.

"No" Harley said through the tears "It popped and felt worse as soon as I started cartwheeling. It got even worse when I kicked him, but I wasn't about to let that piece of trash see me cry."

Ivy hugged her and said "I'm so proud of you, Harley. That took a lot of courage to do, and you showed great will power to hold off showing pain until you were out of sight." Ivy walked over to the fridge and said "I think I still have-"

Suddenly, Batman's grappling hook hit the top of the refrigerator and pulled it down on Ivy. She quickly brought roots out of the ground to catch the fridge. The roots slowed the fridge's fall and kept it from crushing her, but didn't stop the fall. It pinned her arms and legs down, but she could still breathe. Harley looked behind her and saw the Joker stumble in on shaking legs.

He laughed and said "you didn't hit me hard enough, and you didn't release the Bat."

Harley gasped.

"He's not dead, YET" the Joker said "I'm going to kill you to first. Just so he knows he couldn't save you, then I'll kill him. You see Harleen, you are nothing more than a toy, a plaything for me. That's why I made you into Harley Quinn. I needed something to keep me entertained, but when you ruined one job too many you became a broken toy in my eyes. Broken toys need to be disposed of."

Harley began to stand up as the Joker raised the pistol she had shot him with. Harley quickly turned the table on its side and ducked behind it. 

The Joker began shooting the table and laughing. Harley turned and looked at Ivy.

"The pressure on my chest is making it difficult to breathe or concentrate summon plants, but I'll live" she said.

Harley nodded and began to look for a weapon.

"Harley?" Ivy said.

Harley looked at her.

Ivy had a serious expression as she asked "do you remember what I said about keeping calm and not acting like him?"

Harley nodded.

"Forget all of it" Ivy said "that demented psychopath deserves to die. I know you used to love him, but now I know you hate him. Let the hate out Harl, send him back to Hell where he came from."

Harley nodded as her eyes hardened. She heard the Joker reloading and stood up and grabbed the knife set off of the counter then ducked back behind the table.

"Maybe I'll kill Pammy first" the Joker said.

Harley gasped and moved the table so it would cover her and Ivy.

"Fine" he said "I'll come kill you over there."

Harley heard him stumbling over to them saying "OW! OW! OW! OW! I'm going to shoot you in both of your knees until your legs fall off!"  
Harley took several knives and put them in her belt. She grabbed one in each hand and took a breath. She leapt over the table, and landed in front of the Joker and shoved a knife through each of his feet. She uppercuted him as she stood up. He tried to point the gun at her, but she grabbed both of his wrists and head-butted him as hard as she could, disorienting him. Harley grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down, falling on top of him. She saw he was still holding the gun and quickly leaned down and bit his wrist, hard. Causing him let go of the gun, she quickly knocked it across the room. Harley pulled another knife out of her belt and stabbed it through his hand, pinning it to the ground. She did the same to the other hand.

She glared at him and said "now, let's see how you like it."

She straddled his chest and punched him in the face over and over until he was barely conscious. When she finally stopped, both of his eyes were blackened, his jaw was broken and he was missing three teeth.

"It don't feel good, does it?!" Harley yelled.

She took the butcher knife and stabbed it into his neck, angled towards his ribs.

She glared at him and said "if you're lucky and stay very still, you'll live. However, that wound should have severed your vocal chords and you'll be breathing through a tube for a while." She stood up and said "death is too good for you. You deserve to suffer for all you've done."  
She put the heel of her boot on his groin and pushed down as she said "remember, don't move. Let's see how tough you really are."  
She pressed down harder and said "I am NOT your plaything anymore and I am NOT a broken toy!"

She raised her foot and stomped on his manhood. He made a gasping, gargling sound and passed out. Harley spit on him and limped to the fridge and tried to free Ivy.

She groaned and said "I…I can't lift it with my leg like this."

"Get Batman" Ivy said weakly "hurry, the roots are starting to collapse under the weight."

Harley nodded and began limping outside as fast as she could. Halfway to Batman, her knee gave out and she fell. She tried to stand, but her knee gave out again. She began crawling and dragging herself towards Batman.

"Quinn" he said "what happened?"

"He should pull through, maybe" she said "if that's what ya mean." She began cutting the vines with the last kitchen knife and said "he pulled the fridge down on Red and I can't lift it with a bum knee. We need your help."

She freed him enough to use his hands and handed him the knife. Batman finished freeing himself. He picked Harley up and ran into the house.  
He couldn't believe the scene before him, there were bullet holes everywhere and the Joker was horribly beaten and stabbed, but he was alive.

"Help Ivy" Harley said.

Batman put her down and rushed to the fridge. He began lifting it as Harley crawled over. She grabbed Ivy's shoulders and pulled her out from under the fridge as Batman put it down.

Harley saw that she wasn't breathing and said "oh no!"

Harley moved to her side and was about to start CPR when Batman grabbed her and said "no, you'll be poisoned."

Harley yanked her arm free and said "I'm immune to her poison, how else would I live here."

Harley began giving her CPR. After a minute or so, Ivy coughed and began breathing. She opened her eyes to see Harley smiling at her.

"Thanks Harl" she said weakly.

"No problem, Red" Harley said "jus’ don't scare me like that again."

"I need to get police and paramedics out here for the Joker and his gang" Batman said.

"So back to Arkham then, huh?" Harley said.

"No" Batman said "no one is going to touch either of you. I give you my word on that."

Harley and Ivy looked at each other, then back to Batman.

"Yeah right" Harley said sarcastically.

"I mean it" Batman said "you two have been through enough, besides Ivy served her time and hasn't committed a major crime in six months and I'm sure you really are done with the Joker this time."

He looked at Ivy and said "I'll arrange it to have Quinn released into your care Pamela. Keep her here and out of trouble and we won't have a problem."

"Thanks, B man" Harley said.

"We'll stay out of trouble" Ivy said "you have my word."

"Good" he said as he held his hand out.

Ivy shook his hand.

"I do want you to let the paramedics look at your knee, Quinn" Batman said.

"Bats, do me a favor" Harley said.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Call me Harley" she said "everyone does."

Three months later

After six months of good behavior with Ivy, Harley was allowed to come into Gotham twice a month. She was walking down the street in a tee shirt that was black with a red H on the right and red with a black Q on the left, tight black jeans and black combat boots. Her hair was still in pigtails, but her face wasn't painted. She did still have on black eyeliner with bright red lipstick. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into an alley. Someone was holding her arms behind her back. She looked around and saw Two Face and four of his henchmen.

"Hello Quinn" he said "all alone without your precious Joker, huh? I heard you are going straight. Too bad for you there is still a bounty on your head. We will be going to the police station now, and we're gonna cash you in."

"Y'know" Harley said "I recently got out of an abusive relationship, and that helped me make a very important decision. Do y’know what that decision was?"

"What?" Two Face asked.

Harley leaned her head forward then quickly brought it back, smashing the back of her skull into the forehead of the man behind her. He released her arms and stumbled back. She spun around and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

She turned back around and said "NOBODY is gonna lay a finger on me or use me evah again!"

One of the henchmen rushed her. She punched him in the stomach, grabbed his head and pushed it down as she brought her knee up. Smashing  
his head into her knee, knocking him out. Another stepped forward and tried to punch her. She spun around and ducked, causing his fist to go over her shoulder. She stood up, grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. She turned back around and saw the last two henchmen charging her. She jumped up and did a split kick, knocking them both unconscious. Two face drew a pistol in his right hand from a shoulder holster and aimed at her. Harley smiled and jumped towards him, doing a hand spring and landing directly in front of him. She grabbed his right wrist then jumped up slightly and brought her elbow down on his as she fell, breaking his arm. She kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him down. She dropped to the ground and wrapped her legs around his left arm with her heels on his shoulder and ribs. She grabbed his left forearm and pulled his shoulder out of socket. Two face cried out in pain. Harley smiled as she stood up, grabbed his collar and lifted him up so he was looking at her eye to eye.

"Meet the new, improved Harley Quinn" she said "no Joker, no self-doubts and not takin' crap from anybody! By the way, ya information's a little off. I'm not a wanted criminal no more. I'm on…probation, if ya will. Ya couldn't get ten cents for me now. Howevah we should still go to the police station. I might not wanted anymore, but you are and ya got a nice bounty."

She dropped him, then grabbed the back of his shirt and began dragging him away. She stopped and looked at the handgun.

She picked it up and said "Wow, Beretta DP51 9mm, triple action."

She put it in the back of her belt and pulled her shirt down over it. She grabbed Two Face by the ankle and began dragging him to the police station.

"This is a switch" she said "I'm draggin' somebody to jail. At least I'll get some shoppin' money, right Two Face?"

He just groaned.

"Right!" Harley said as she began skipping.

When she got to the police station, Batman and Commissioner Gordon were talking outside.

"Hiya Bats" Harley said as she skipped up to them "I broughtcha somethin'" she tossed Two Face between them and said "a few a’ his goons are unconscious in an alley ‘bout three blocks away."

"I'm impressed" Batman said.

"Just helpin' out the community" Harley said "and maybe gettin' some shoppin’ money for one a’ my legal trips to Gotham?"

"Well" Gordon said "you captured him, but you did rough him up quite a bit."

"He tried to shoot me" Harley said "what was I supposed to do?"

"I say we give her the money, Commissioner" Batman said "she's living up to the terms of our deal, and she did take a criminal off of the street."

"Very well" Gordon said "let me get him inside and taken care of and I'll get you the money."

He took Two Face and walked inside.

"Good work, Qui-I mean Harley" Batman said.

"Aw, thanks B man" Harley said.

"But, I have to ask" he said "what are you planning to do with the money?"

Harley smiled and said "Nothin' bad. I'm gonna go get Red and we're goin' shoppin'!"

"Maybe for something that's not black and red" Batman said with a slight smile.

Harley stuck her tongue out at him playfully, then said "I happen to like black and red. Don't you haveta go stand on a tall building somewhere and look scary?"


End file.
